Advice:Characters
Creating an Episode Article Character pages are meant to provide insight on the many different humans, fairies, and other Characters present in the Fairly OddParents universe. These articles should provide canonical information on the character in question. There are several infobox codes that can be used to provide additional information on a character or villain. Infobox Code Infobox Summary Name The full name of the character. Image An appropriate image of the character. The best size to set this image to is 250px. Caption Not necessary, but can include the character's name or an appropriate quote. Aliases Any other names this character may have, such as secret identities or Wish-created alternates. Species The species of the character. Is it a Human, Fairy, Pixie, Anti-Fairy, or Alien? Gender, Age, Birthday, Homeworld The gender of the character (Male or Female), leave blank if unknown or the page refers to more than one character. Homeworld should be Earth for most human characters, Fairy World for Fairies, Pixies, Anti-Fairies, and other magical creatures, and Yugopotamia for Mark Chang's species of Alien. The character's name and birthday, if known, should also be given. Affiliations Link to the character's known associates, such as friends or co-workers. Occupation The character's current job, or Student if it is Timmy or one of his classmates. Interests, Goal The interests this character has, whether it be another character, or doing something to another character. Goals are for villains, which refers to their ultimate aspiration on the show, such as Mr. Crocker catching a fairy. Parents, Godparents, Siblings, Godsiblings, Godchildren, Spouses, Children, Grandparents, Pets, Others These should be used to link to the character's various relatives. The exact relationship should be mentioned in parenthesis, for example: '' "|spouses=Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (wife)" '' for Cosmo's page. First The episode that this character first appeared in. Voiced By The voice actor that voices this character in the show. Note that some characters have had more than one voice actor over the years. ---- Information After writing the infobox, the next thing to dress up your character article is including the tag. For usage, type and place it right under the end of the infobox (|}). After the quote, give the character's full name bolded and provide a short descriptive sentence. Denzel Quincy Crocker is one of the main "villains" of Timmy Turner, and, like Vicky, is one of the main antagonists in the show. Next should be a lengthy description of the character, what they usually wear, as well as their personality and how they act toward other characters. Also, major or frequently occurring characters with a back story should be given a background description. Info Background Vicky is a seemingly sweet girl who has a continuous liking for cash. Once Timmy's parents are gone, she tortures Timmy so quickly that it takes one second to wreck the place, and knowing that Timmy's parents are nitwits, it's easy to fool them, and Timmy has always wanted payback. Timmy has always wanted to get rid of her, but Vicky is usually re-hired at the end of the episodes. Description Vicky has red hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a green mid-riff shirt, and black pants and shoes. She often puts on a softer, sweeter tone in the presence of Timmy's parents and other adults besides her own parents. However, whenever she is alone with one of the kids she babysits, she will scream and holler at them. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible babysitters around, she cheats on contests, lies to parents, and tortures children including Timmy and her own sister Tootie. Vicky is not considered to be emotional but she has shown some love during her time with Ricky, her ex-boyfriend until he broke up with her and started to date Denzel Crocker's mother whom he met on the Internet. Also, when Vicky and Timmy were trapped after an avalanche, she showed a moment of emotion to him and even confessed rough moments in her own childhood. She usually blames all the misery she receives on Timmy. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp'. Her goals in life are to make lots of money, marry someone with lots of money, and possibly even world domination. Depending on whether or not the character has made constant appearances on the show can effect how much information is available on a character, so not all descriptions have to be as long as Timmy Turner's or Vicky's. However, plenty of characters have lots of information available about them even if they have only appeared in a handful of episodes. Expanding The Article Additional Information Another thing to do to make an article more informative is it include the character's relationships to other characters. For instance, is this character a student? If so, how does this student act at school? Who does he or she mingle with? Is the character an adult and if so what is their job? Who do they know around the neighborhood? Many episodes, especially early season episodes, focus on the relationship between Timmy and his classmates, other adults, and other magic creatures besides Fairies, and can be a good source of information for building an article. Finishing Touches There are plenty of additional things that can be added to gussy up an article. Images can be added alongside the description, or a full-time image gallery can be included. Popular quotes from this character can also be listed. To do this, add the quotes to Character Quotes under the character's name section or make one if they don't already have one, note that they are in alphabetical order. Then, link to the quote section on your article using this code: Quotes :See: Character Quotes#Character Name Character Name is where the name of the article's character goes. Note that it must match the same name as the one at the Character Quotes page, including capitalization and punctuation, or else it will not work. To add an image gallery to the character page, try using this code: Pictures Image:Image1.jpg|A picture of the character! Image:Image2.jpg|Another picture of the character! Categorizing Remember to add categories to the article, this will place the article within a group list of similar characters. There are several different categories that can be used to describe one character, so do not hesitate to use more than one. Some examples of popular character categories include: Referencing Using the Reference Code Reference Section Category:Advice